iForget About Freddie
by Liquidshadowcenter
Summary: After having an accident, Sam forgets all about Freddie. What legnths will Freddie go to, to make her remember him. And what is up with Spencers new sculpture. All inside... Please Read and Review.
1. Forgetting Freddie Bensen

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, nor its wonderfully awesome characters. And that's just the way it is.

Author's Note: So I got the idea for this story from watching a couple of episodes of Ranma 1/2, the anime. I thought it would make an awesome iCarly episode since Freddie and Sam have that same hot/cold relationship as Ranma and Akane. Anyways, I should stop rambling now and let you get on with the story. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And we're clear!" Freddie says as they wrap up another iCarly, "Great show you guys!"

"Thanks, Freddie," Carly says as she helps Gibby clean the peanut butter off his face, "Here, can you two help him with this; I've got to see if Spencer got home yet."

"Okay," they say as she leaves the room.

Heading downstairs, a thought crossed her mind. Maybe it wasn't the best to leave Sam and Freddie up there with only Gibby to keep them company. They hadn't had a fight in a good while and were about due for another soon.

"Carly!" Spencer yells from downstairs. Hurrying down the stairs, she enters the living room to find Spencer at the door, "Carly, come help me!"

In his arms, he holds many bags of various size and shape; each of them bulging with their contents. Running over to him, she grabs a couple bags.

"ugh, what's in these?" she says as she brings them to the kitchen table. Setting them down, she opens one of the bags, "Are these the grocer…"

She pulls out a large block of wood and looks up at Spencer.

"You brought home tree carcasses?" she raises her eyebrows at him.

He hurriedly comes into the kitchen and sets the rest his bags down as well.

"Yeah, but not just wood. Plastic, paper, metal… and tools."

"What's with the various stuff?" she looks confused.

"You know how you guys threw me that huge party last week for my Birthday?"

"Of course I do, it took me two days to finally clean it all up."

"That's because you wouldn't let me help," he pushes her playfully.

"It was your Birthday," she grins, "You're not supposed to be left with the cleanup from your own Birthday party!"

"Anyways, you know how Socko said he hadn't finished my present yet?"

"Yeah."

"Well this is it!"

"Huh? How is this your present?"

"Because I turned twenty-seven, Socko gathered together twenty-seven different materials for me to use for sculpting," Spencer raises his eye bows, "And now, to put his gift to good use… I am going to make a sculpture… using all twenty-seven materials!"

"Cool, that sounds really great," Carly smiles amused by her older brothers enthusiasm, "But wait, how come Socko didn't help you bring these art supplies home."

"Well, he's been busy working lately, so I said I could handle them."

"Oh, what's he been working on?" Carly asks, curious.

"Him and his cousin are working to make a new clothing line."

"His cousin?"

"Mm, hmm. His cousin is a clothes maker."

"What's his name?"

"Taylor."

"I could have guessed…" Carly shakes her head.

Just then, Gibby comes running down the stairs, a bit of peanut butter still on his face.

"Uh, Carly. You might want to get up there…" his eyes dart up the stairs, "Sam and Freddie… you know…"

Grabbing a couple paper towels from the kitchen, Gibby leaves the apartment.

"Come on," she motions Spencer to follow her, "Let's make sure they don't kill each other…"

As they head toward the stairs, shouting can be heard above.

"I hate you!"

"Well, I hate you!"

A door opens and slams closed as Freddie goes back into the iCarly studio. At the same time Sam, turning around quickly, steps out onto the stairs. As she does this however, she misjudges the step, causing her to trip. Falling forward she tumbles down the stairs.

Screaming and thumbing, she flails as she topples. Finally her fall is broken by the hard downstairs floor. A scurry of people is heard as all in the Shay abode gather around her.

"Sam!" Carly screams.

Sam blinks a few times, her vision blurring. Her head throbs with pain.

"Wha…" she starts to say, but then everything fades and she falls unconscious.

-----------------------------------

Sam raises her lids slowly, her eyes adjusting to the light.

"Hey, she's awake," Carly says as she comes over to Sam, "Are you alright."

Sam lies on the Shay's comfy couch. Not a bad place to be; she'd even slept there quite a few times. But her location wasn't the important thing. What caught her attention was the way everyone was looking at her.

"Yeah I feel fine, why?" she looks down at her self.

"You fell down the stairs. We were worried."

"Yep, I'm just fin…" Sam starts to get up, but quickly lays back down, "Ooh… my head."

"You hit it pretty hard," Freddie says, concern in his eyes, "We were going to call a doctor, but we figured my mom would work just as good… or better."

Mrs. Bensen smiles as she stands across the room from them.

"I'm sorry…" Sam says she looks at Freddie, "Do I know you?"


	2. Freddie Who?

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Ideas from Ranma 1/2 belong to that.

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews. I love reading them! ^_^ Please enjoy this next instalment. I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" Freddie says taken aback.

"Do I… know you?" Sam just stares at him in confusion.

"Hmm… she must have some kind of amnesia," Spencer says as he stands above the couch.

"Amnesia?" Carly asks.

"Yeah, a lot of times when a person hits their head hard like that, they can't remember who they are or anyone else."

"What?!" Carly gets a worried look, and looks at Sam, "You know who you are right?!"

"Yes, of course I do," Sam says plainly, "I don't think I have amnesia. I know who you are and who Spencer is, and Mrs. Bensen."

"And me?" Freddie asks a hopeful expression on his face.

"Have we met somewhere before?" she raises her eye brows inquisitively.

"Oh, I get it," Freddie says rolling his eyes, "You're getting me back. Okay enough playing around Sam…"

"No. I really don't know who you are."

"Sam, you know him," Carly says, "Our technical producer for iCarly… Freddie…"

"Freddie?" Sam considers it for a moment, "It does sound familiar…"

As she thinks about it, everyone seems to focus on her and Freddie.

"Aren't you that that guy who flew a kite in a thunderstorm?"

"No that's a Benjamin Franklin."

"Hmm… Oh! You're that food that often grows on trees and bushes!"

"No, that's a fruit."

"Wait, I got it," she holds her hands up, "You are what people do when they're sad?"

"No… that's a frown," Freddie looks down, defeated.

"Can it be… the only thing she's forgotten, is Freddie?" Carly asks Mrs. Bensen.

"Well I'm not a doctor, but that is the way it appears."

Freddie gets a hurt look on his face.

"Amnesia is usually not permanent," Spencer offers, "She'll probably be back to torturing you in no time…"

"That's a relief," Freddie says sarcastically.

"Hey, don't worry… she could remember you by tomorrow morning."

------------------------------------

The next day, Freddie caught up to Sam in the hallway.

"Sam," Freddie calls after her as he approaches her at her locker, "I got to talk to you!"

"Hey kid, just because we go to the same school doesn't mean you know me." Sam reaches into her locker and pulls out a bag of beef jerky.

Freddie bends down and opens his own locker as Sam begins eating.

"Whoa, when did you get that locker?" Sam grabs Freddie's collar, pulling him up and holding him against the lockers, "Are you stalking me?!"

"Sam, I've had that locker all year… and all of last year too."

"No you haven't. Don't you think I would have at least seen you once during that time?"

She lets go of him and he un-ruffles his shirt.

"You really have forgotten, haven't you Sam?"

"Forgotten? Forgotten what?"

"Me; that's what."

"What are you talking about? I already told you, I never met you before," she looks him hard in the eyes, "Now leave me alone, before you piss me off."

Slamming her locker closed, Sam walks off to class. Freddie is left standing there, looking after her.

"Freddie," a passing teacher says, "Better hurry or you'll be late."

"Huh? Oh yeah," he says as he heads off to class.

--------------------------------------

"I'm home!" Carly says as she enters the front door.

"So am I," Spencer calls back from the kitchen. In his hands he holds a welding torch; the beginnings of his sculpture lay on the table before him.

"Hey, uh… what're you doing?" a slight tone of worry in her voice.

"Oh, I'm just doing some welding," Spencer says casually, "I'm adding the silverware now, why?"

"Just be careful with that," she sets her stuff down and plops onto the couch, "We don't want another fire."

He ignites the torch

"Wait!" she says standing back up, "You're not going weld those to the wooden sections of your sculpture, are you!?"

He looks up at her, shutting off the torch in surprise.

"No…" he pushes the sculpture out of view behind him, "Of course not! Heh…"

"What are you making the sculpture of anyways?" She tries to get a look at it.

"Nyaah!" Spencer blocks her with his body, "You'll see when it's done."

"Can I at least have a hint?"

"No, it's a surprise," he says and she gives up, "Besides you already know what I'm making it out of."

"Yeah, a sculpture made of twenty-seven different things really narrows down the subject possibilities," Carly rolls her eyes.

A knock comes at the door. Carly goes over and opens it. Freddie stands there, a defeated look on his face.

"Hey Freddie, what's wrong?" She asks as she invites him in.

"It's Sam," he walks in and sits on the couch, "She still doesn't remember who I am."

"You talked to her?"

"Yeah, several times. Now she thinks I am stalking her, so she'll probably kill me next time she sees me."

The apartment door opens and closes as Sam walks in.

"Hey all," she greets as she heads toward the Shay's refrigerator, "Got any ham?"

"Sam. You still don't remember Freddie?" Carly asks as Sam rummages through the fridge.

"Freddie? Who's Fred…" Sam looks over at Spencer working on his sculpture, "Uh, what is that?"

Spencer looks up to see her pointing at his sculpture.

"Don't look at it!" Spencer grabs the sculpture and runs into his room with it.

Sam just shakes her head and continues into the living room.

"Come on Sam, you've got to remember something about him by now," Carly tries.

"No, I just met him today. Why would I remember anything about him?"

Carly and Freddie sigh.

"Hey Freddie," Spencer says as he comes out of his room, "I looked up amnesia on the internet earlier and a found something you might be interested in hearing."

"Oh, really? What?"

"Sometimes people with amnesia need something to trigger their forgotten memories," he walks back to the kitchen, "Try showing her something that will remind her of you."

"You think that will work?" Carly asks, a little skeptical.

"Well… it worth a try isn't it?"

"Yes, that's it!" Freddie says regaining confidence.

He stands and walks over to the door. Opening it, he turns around and looks straight at Sam. His sudden action draws her eyes.

"I'll make you remember me, Puckett… just you wait," he says.

And then he leaves, closing the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I usually try to write the characters as close to their personalities as possible. I think I did pretty well, but it is hard somethimes to figure out how that character will act in a situation. Especially when it's a situation they've never been in. ^_^!


	3. Remember This?

Author's Note: Thank you for your complements and coments, I love them! Please enjoy this chapter...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Freddie," Mrs. Bensen says as she enters his room the next morning, "What are you doing?"

Freddie rummages through his closet and drawers, pulling out various things and putting them back away a moment later.

"I have to get things that will make Sam remember," he says as he puts an object into his backpack.

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to make sure you checked for bed bugs this morning."

"Mom! I told you we don't have bed bugs."

"And the first time you forget to check for them, is the time we will have them."

"Fine, fine; I checked, okay."

"Good luck then."

Freddie put his backpack on and heads out the front door. Taking a look down the hall, he knocks on the Shay's apartment.

"Freddie, what's up?" Carly answers the door.

"Is Sam over here, I have to talk to her," he smiles.

"No, she hasn't come over yet today, why? Do you have a way to make her remember you?"

"Maybe. I was up all night, trying to come up with things I could use," he sighs, "But due to the fact that I am who I am, and she is who she is… it hasn't been easy."

"Yeah, you two haven't exactly been budy-budy. Not really your guy's thing," they go in and sit on Carly's couch.

Freddie puts his pack down.

"Exactly. Luckily, I have been able to get a few examples of big things we've done together."

"Like what?"

Just then there is another knock at the door.

"Ah, that's probably her," Carly gets up, "You can just show her what they are…"

Carly opens the door to find Sam standing there.

"Hey," Sam greets, "You ready to rehearse iCarly?"

"Yeah, sure," Carly lets her in.

"Great lets go on up and get started!"

"Umm, first though," Carly stops her from bounding up the stairs, "I want you to talk with Freddie."

"Who?"

"You know, the guy sitting right over there," Carly points to Freddie on the couch.

Sam looks at him in surprise, noticing him for the first time.

"Carly, did you… get a new boyfriend?"

Freddie and Carly blush.

"No. He's not my boyfriend!" Carly pulls her over to him, "He's Freddie!"

Freddie stands presenting himself to her.

"You know…"

"You mean that guy who created that monster with the bolts in its neck?"

"No that's Frankenstein," Freddie wrinkles his brow.

"Right. You're that guy who became a YouTube star, with the funny voice…"

"That's Fred, I'm Freddie!" Freddie says in exasperation, "I just wish you'd remember me."

"Sit down Sam," Carly offers the chair across from Freddie, "Just listen to him a little bit, please."

"Why are you trying to help me so much?"

"Well, let's just say nobody likes it when they're forgotten about," Freddie says flatly.

"Look… maybe I did know you once," Sam says, trying to be polite, "But right now, nothing you have said to me so far is reminding me of anyone. It all seems new to me."

"Freddie has some things to show you that might remind you of him."

"You really think I knew him?" She looks Carly in the eyes.

"Yeah, trust me… you two are friends."

"Fine, I'll see what you have," Sam gestures at Freddie's pack, "but only because of Carly."

"Alright," Freddie says as he reaches into his backpack.

"Remember this?" Freddie holds up a purple golf ball, "Carly was having that interview to go to Briarwood. Spencer was making golf holes for that mini-golf place, so we sabotaged her interview with the golf course."

"I remember that," Carly says, "You two had all those kids come over and told them that Headmaster of Briarwood had that purple golf ball. Then they all attacked her."

"Yeah, I remember that day," Sam says thinking, "But I don't remember you being there. I thought I did that by myself."

"Well I didn't think it would work of the first try…" Freddie puts the golf ball down.

"Try another Freddie," Carly encourages.

"Alright, how about this one…" he pulls out a photo.

"Do you remember this?"

The photo shows Freddie's arm, the tattoo of Sam's face upon it.

"What… what is that?"

"Remember when those cops had a stakeout here, and you challenged me on what mpeg stood for," he hands the photo over to Sam, "We bet that the loser get the winners face tattooed on them. I lost, and that is your face on my arm."

"You took a picture of it?" Carly asks.

"My mom did, to remind me never to get a tattoo again."

"Huh? But your arm is not tattooed with my face now."

"Yeah," Carly laughs, "You had it done in temporary ink!"

"Yes…" Freddie says under his breath, "Yes she did."

"I'm sorry, I still don't remember…"

"Fine, what about this…" he pulls out a large stuffed pig, "Remember this?"

"No… what's the story behind that one?"

"Yeah, I don't even know about this," Carly says, leaning in.

"It was during last summer," Freddie explains, "The fair was in town for a week."

"Oh yeah, I was working the concessions at the time."

"I remember that, I almost won at the pie eating contest," Sam remembers, "If it weren't for that Bubba Hamilton."

"Anyways," Freddie says, "You and I were walking around the grounds, waiting for Carly to get off work, and we went to the target tent. I won you this pig plushy.

"You did?"

"Yeah. Though it was just luck, especially since you were trying to mess me up the entire time."

"How come you have it then?"

"That night we came over here, to Carly's. You left for the night and forgot it. So I took it to my place for safe keeping. And then… then I kind of forgot I had it."

He offers the stuffed animal to her.

"Well, that does seem familiar and all," Sam says shrugging, "I just can't remember you there."

"Ugh, I can't keep going on like this!" Freddie sighs.

"Is that all you came up with?" Carly asks.

"I told you there wasn't a lot," he shrugs, "There is only one thing left, but I need T-bo to confirm it."

"Then let's go to the Groovy Smoothie, he should be working a shift right now."

"I'm good with smoothies," Sam says, her face brightens at the mention of food.

Gathering their stuff together, the three of them head out the door. The door swings closed behind them, leaving the apartment in silence. Spencer's door slowly creaks open.

"Good… they left," Spencer says as he peers out from his room.

Going back into his room, he rolls out a cart with a strangely shaped object on it, covered by a blanket.

"Now I can finish my sculpture without them seeing it."

Rolling the cart to the kitchen, he pulls the blanket off. Reaching to the lower shelf of the cart, he pulls out a chunk of clay.

"Do to do to do, sculpting time!"

The front door then opens as Mrs. Bensen comes into the apartment.

"Freddie, don't forget to…" she stops as she realizes he's not there.

"Hello Mrs. Bensen," Spencer says standing over his sculpture.

"Hi," she says smiling, "Sorry for barging in like that."

"It's alright," he relaxes and sits back down, "Freddie and the other two went to the Groovy Smoothie."

"Oh, okay," she says a little put off, "What are you making over there?"

"This?" Spencer looks back at his sculpture, "I suppose it would be alright to show you my sculpture; just don't tell the other three…"

He backs away from the cart and lets her have a look.

"Wow, that looks really good!" She admires, "I really like the way you used the glass and the… is that fruit?"

"Yep," Spencer smiles, "I think it adds a certain flavor to the sculpture."

"Won't it go bad though?"

"No, it's not real fruit; just the plastic kind you can play with."

Spencer picks up a watermelon and pretends to eat it messily.

"Spencer," Mrs. Bensen points her finger at him, "Do not play with your food!"

Spencer's eyes widen.

"Please tell Freddie, when he returns, that I'm and off to the store and that I will be back shortly."

He continues to stand there looking at her, but nods as she talks to him.

"It's not real food…" is all Spencer can say as he watches her leave.

----------------------------------------------------

The three iCarly's arrive at the Groovy Smoothie moments later. Grabbing a smoothie each, they sit down at a table. T-bo, being given the invitation, joins them.

"You guys want some pears?" T-bo holds up a stick of pear shaped food, all cut in halves.

"No thank you," Carly declines.

"Come on, I'll give you them half price," he smiles, "Everyone loves a big juicy pear."

"T-bo, those are not pears," Freddie looks over at his food stick, "They're avocados!"

"What?"

Sam points to their textured, dark green skins and milky green insides.

"Huh, that probably explains why there was a big seed in the middle," T-bo contemplates, "Well, you guys want some avocados?"

"T-bo!"

"Okay," he puts his stick away, "What is it you wanted me for then."

"I need you to confirm something," Freddie speaks up, "I have no evidence, but you where there to witness."

"Alright!"

Freddie turns to Sam.

"Remember, just a few weeks ago, T-bo was selling a whole stick of ribs. I made a bet that you couldn't eat the whole thing in two minutes," T-bo nods his head, smiling as Freddie tells the memory, "But then, just to show me, you sat there and you did it. And I had to pay him for his whole stick of ribs!"

"That sounds really great…" Sam says as she imagines the stick of ribs, "It really does. But, I don't remember it."

Groaning, Freddie stands. He puts on his jacket and sets down money for his smoothie.

"It's useless," he says in an exhausted tone, "She is never going to remember me."

"Wait," Carly calls as he starts to leave, "Try something else."

"I've tried everything I can think of!"

"Freddie," she reaches out to him.

"Carly, don't," he says.

"Look, I'm sorry I don't remember you," Sam says, "All of these things do sound like things I would do; I just don't recall ever doing them.

"Sam…" Freddie says solemnly, grabbing her by the shoulders, "Sometime soon you'll remember me again, and I'll be waiting for you."

And with that, he turns around and leaves the Groovy Smoothie.

"I wish I could remember him… "Sam says after he leaves, "If nothing else, it's been getting on my nerves that I can't seem remember any of who he is."


	4. Remembering Freddie Bensen

A/N: Hey sorry of the delay. I kind of dropped the ball for a bit there. Thank you for your reviews. You guys are awesome!! Please enjoy...

* * *

Freddie storms down the hall heading towards his apartment. His eyes closed as he thinks about all that had happened in the last couple of days since Sam had forgotten him.

There was a positive side to this. He could have her get to know him all over again… heck, he could probably make sure she treated him nicer this time around. But would it be the same?

Without the past and all the experiences he had shared with her before, would their relationship be the same? Would she still be the same person to him? Or would he turn into the friend she only just met, a new face… past sentiments lain by the wayside.

Freddie opens his eyes again. As he does this however, his face comes into contact with a person's body. Falling to the ground, both him and the other person gasp.

"Hey, whoa!" Spencer says as he helps Freddie up from the floor, "You might want to watch where you're going…"

"Sorry Spencer," he says nodding to him; he starts to walk past Spencer.

"How did it go?"

"Not good," Freddie stops, "I tried to show her things to get her to remember me, but it didn't work. I even told her about the rib stick… and she was so proud of that!"

"Did you try telling her how you feel about her?"

"What?"

"Her memories of you are very important, aren't they?"

"How would you like it, if Carly forgot she had an older brother?" Freddie says, "Considering you a stranger, she'd probably freak out and go live with your grandfather...in Yakima."

"That would be horrible!"

"Exactly. That's why I have to get Sam's memory back."

"Are you sure it's just that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sure it's not more than that?"

"I don't know…"

"Freddie!" Carly calls as she comes up the stairs with Sam, "Wait."

They catch up to him.

"Freddie. Don't you want her to remember you?"

"I do, I really do… it's just too hard to go on with no progress at all."

"I want her to remember you too. I just can't stand the sad Freddie any longer; you can't give up!"

They go into the Shay apartment. Standing in the middle of the living room, stands a sculpture.

"Wow! Spencer… it that your sculpture?" Sam admires as they all enter.

"Yep, I finished it so I thought I'd show you guys now."

"You made… us." Carly says in surprise.

"Well I figure with such an epic sculpture I should pay tribute to the source of many of my sculpures' inspirations.

"Thank you!" they say. Carly hugs her brother.

"Alright, let me go get some Groovy Smoothies. It might cheer you guys up."

Spencer then leaves. They three sit there for a moment in silence.

"Are you sure you want me to remember him? Every time you two talk about things we've done, I was always there to mess with him or causing some kind of trouble," Sam says, "Doesn't really sound like someone you would want to remember you."

"But that's just who you are," Freddie says, "You're Sam… you're abrasive!"

He smiles weakly.

"Now we've already established there's nothing more I can do to make Sam remember me, and I am tired of trying," Freddie says, "If you really aren't going to remember me, then that's just the way it will have to be."

"What are you saying Freddie? You don't mean…" Carly starts, but he stops her.

"Don't worry Sam…" he says as he stands up, "I won't bother you again."

He turns to leave. Walking over to the door he opens it. As he does, an idea pops into his head. Turning back he walks to Sam.

"If anything will remind you of me, this will; though you'll probably kill me for it."

Reaching for her, he pulls her close to him. Looking into her eyes for a moment he musters all his feelings for her into his thoughts.

_Please Sam, remember me!_

"I love you," he says softly.

Leaning in, he presses his lips to Sam's.

* * *

"_You're going to break my arm now, right?" Freddie looks over at Sam. They're sitting on the fire escape outside his apartment, talking about first kisses_

_Sam shakes her head, her lips in a pout._

"_No…" she answers plainly._

"_Well, should we?" Freddie's brow furrows and he shrugs, "Just to get it over with."_

"_Hmm…" Sam considers, looking to the side and looks back, "Just to get it over with?"_

_She points at him to hold her question._

"_Just to get it over with," Freddie agrees nodding._

"_And you swear we go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over?" she scoots closer to him._

"_Oh, totally!" He raises his eyebrows, "And we never tell anyone."_

"_Never," she agrees._

_There is a pause as they both grasp the situation._

"_Well…" she looks at him expectantly, "lean."_

_Freddie takes a breath and leans forward; Sam doing the same. They're lips meet_

_Sam, keeping her eyes open assesses the kiss, looking at Freddie. Coming to a positive conclusion, she closes her eyes tight._

* * *

"Sam…" he says hesitantly as they pull away.

There is a long pause; breaths are held as they wait for her answer.

"Do you remember me?"

"Freddie…" Sam blushes slightly, "You kissed me."

"Yeah," Freddie moves a step away, "Sorry if I overstepped my bounds… I was just trying a last resort."

"No, no. Freddie," Sam grabs his face and holds it in her hands, "I remember you!"

"You do?" Freddie says hopeful.

"Of course, you idiot."

"Oh, Sam; I love you."

"I love you," she says.

As they embrace, Spencer walks in the door holding a tray of smoothies. Grabbing Spencer, Carly takes them both into the kitchen.

The End.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I really had a blast with this. Until next story... liquidshadowcenter.


End file.
